justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dagomba
(DLC) (DLC) ( ) |artist = Sorcerer |year = 2010 |dlc = April 25, 2012 (JD3) November 20, 2012 (JD4) October 22, 2015 (JD2016) July 26, 2016 (ZH2) December 7, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = |effort = 3 (Exhausting) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = |pictos = 95 (JD2/Wii/3/GH/BO/4) 129 (Remake) |nowc = ElectroTribal (JD2/Wii/3/4) Dagomba (GH/BO) ElectroTribalDLC (Remake) |audio = |perf = Nicolas Huchard }}"Dagomba" by Sorcerer is featured on , , (as a DLC), , (as a DLC), , (as a Ubisoft Club unlockable), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a male tribal dancer with greenish skin. He wears a painted African wood mask, a brown grass skirt, as well as two brown wristbands on each arm. In the remake, he is slightly brighter. Background The background is a savanna. There is an active volcano in the far background which spews lava, and spears can be seen set up in the grass. Every time the dancer raises his hands, bolts of lightning strike the spears. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Move your right hand in a half circle towards the screen meanwhile your left hand is behind your back and hanging. Dagomba JD2 gm 1.png|Gold Move (Just Dance 2) ElectroTribalDLCGM.png|Gold Move (Remake) Dagomba GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Dagomba appears in the following Mashups: * Jamaican Dance * No Limit * Pump It * Take On Me * I Like It * You're the First, the Last, My Everything * Fatima (World Music) * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans) * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) Captions Dagomba appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Africa Clap * Africa Double * Shaman Trivia * Dagomba is the first song by Tom Salta in the series. * As is the case with the coaches in Katti Kalandal, Dagomba’s skin tone is more bluish-green than white. ** It was even darker in the Beta version, but not as dark as Katti Kalandal's beta version. * Dagomba can be played on 10 different games. **The song was originally on . **It also appears on the main list on . **It later appeared on as a downloadable track. **It appeared on (both versions). **It makes an appearance as a downloadable track on . **It also appears in . **It can be unlocked through Ubisoft Club in . **It also appears in . **It is playable via . *** Thus, with 10 appearances, this is the most recycled song in the series. * On and , Dagomba’s avatar has his in-game mouth, while in and onwards, his avatar is smiling. ** On , the avatar’s nose and the stain of the chin are missing. * On Dagomba’s avatar on can be unlocked if save data from previous games is present in a console's memory system during the game’s boot-up. * In Take On Me's Mashup, ''the Gold Move from this routine was removed. * ''Dagomba is one of the ten coaches that appears twice or more in a row in a Mashup - Kids in America in Rock Lobster, The Power in (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life, Beat Match Until I’m Blue in Oops!...I Did It Again, Dagomba in Pump It, Crying Blood in Pump It, Rasputin in Tribal Dance, Walk Like an Egyptian in ...Baby One More Time, DARE in Maneater, and Rockafeller Skank in Jamaican Dance. * In , the pictograms appear before the coach does the move. This was fixed on . * Dagomba’s background can be seen in Spice Up Your Life. * The dancer is remastered in Episode 5 of Dance Lab. * In , Dagomba is stated to have originated from rather than . ** However, it is still on the playlist. * "Don't stop, hey" is heard in the song, but not in the lyrics. ** A similar incident happened in ''Skin-To-Skin'', ''Just Mario'', and ''In The Hall Of The Pixel King''. Gallery Game Files Dagomba cover jd2.png|''Dagomba'' Dagombasqa.png|''Dagomba'' (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') electrotribaldlc.jpg|''Dagomba'' (Remake) electrotribaldlc cover@2x.jpg| cover Electrotribaldlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach Electrotribaldlc cover albumbkg.png|album bkg Dagombajd4.png|Avatar on DagombaAvatar.png|Avatar on wqe.png|Avatar on and later games Gold Dagomba.png|Golden Avatar Diamond Dagomba.png|Diamond Avatar electro tribal dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screenshots jd2dag.png|''Dagomba'' on the menu Electrotribal jdgh menu wii.PNG|''Dagomba'' on the menu (Wii) Electrotribal jdgh coachmenu wii.PNG| coach selection screen (Wii) Electrotribal jdgh coachmenu xbox360.PNG| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Dagombainactive.png|''Dagomba'' on the menu Dagombaactive.png| cover Dagomba Menu.gif|''Dagomba'' on the menu Dagomba jdc menu.png|''Dagomba'' ( ) on the menu Dagomba jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen electrotribaldlc jd2018 menu.png|''Dagomba'' on the menu (2018) electrotribaldlc jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) electrotribaldlc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Others dagomba beta.jpg|Beta Version DagomabaJD.jpeg| gameplay Videos Official Audio Sorcerer - Dagoba (Official Version In HD Surround) Dagomba (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Official Content Dagomba - Gameplay Teaser (US) Just Dance 2 Interview with Tom Salta Gameplays Dagomba - Just Dance 2 Dagomba - Just Dance Wii Dagomba - Just Dance 3 Dagomba - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) Dagomba - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360) Dagomba - Just Dance 4 Dagomba - Just Dance Now Dagomba - Just Dance 2016 Dagomba - 舞力全开：活力派 Dagomba (Mobile Version) - 舞力全开：活力派 Dagomba - Just Dance 2017 Dagomba - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Dagomba Just Dance 4 DLC Extract Dagomba References Site Navigation de:Dagombaes:Dagomba Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Tom Salta Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Nicolas Huchard Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now